Para Ace muchos Dabbles
by Hayashi-san
Summary: Desde Ace siendo el padre de Luffy hasta Ace siendo un camarero en una cafetería. Muchos dabbles en resumen. AU Moderno.


**One Piece le pertenece a Oda, de lo contrario me habría salido fatal.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

—¿Entonces que mierda se estudia para ser escritor? —dijo Ace.— ¿La carrera de adictos al café que se desvelan para juntar palabras en una computadora?

—No hay una carrera específica para los escritores.—le contesto el rubio.— Y para empezar voy a estudiar periodismo.

—Aquí, Sabo Outlook. —dijo el castaño imitando la voz de Sabo, colocando su mano a modo de micrófono.— Reportando lo adorable que es Luffy.

El rubio le pellizco la nuca con el dedo índice y el gordo. Causando que Ace se callara, y frotara su palma en su nuca. No dolía como tal, pero no le gustaba la sensación de cosquillas. ¡No era su culpa que sea demasiado sensible ante las cosquillas!

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó. Sabo le miró con una ceja levantada.— ¡Vale, vale! No lo haré de nuevo. Pero en serio. ¿Por qué escogiste esa carrera?

—Simple. Necesito comer mientras escribo una novela, Ace.

.

.

.

 **2**

El suave olor a papel que perfumaba el aire débilmente inundó su nariz cuando entró. Los pasos de Ace eran lentos y pausados. Mientras que sus ojos eran deleitados con la vista de estanterías llenas de libros. En el primer mueble que había al pasar por la puerta del establecimiento estaban los libros más demandados. Pero a sus lados estaban las novedades. Lo que buscaba.

No era que comprase muchos libros. Apenas lo hacía. Pero esto era más un ritual del cual no se había librado desde algún momento entre los diez y once años. Ir y revisar los libros de las novedades cada dos semanas. Siempre lo hacía, sin falta. Aunque al final, siempre terminaba en el fondo... decepcionado. Nunca encontraba aquello que buscaba. Y sabía que nunca lo haría. Pero aún así seguía yendo a la librería. Ya no se podía librar de ese hábito.

Tras esquivar la sección de lo más pedido (la mierda que más vende en otras palabras). Ace se encontró con la sección de novedades. Con la mirada revisó los títulos nuevos que habían. Notó al instante un libro que no había estado allí antes.. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer el título.

 _One Piece: Romance Dawn_

 _Sabo._

Su cerebro tardó en procesar lo que leia. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió que al fin había encontrado aquello que buscaba. Ace no sintio como de sus ojos caían lagrimas calientes. Demasiado distraído en otra cosa.

Lo había encontrado.

.

.

.

.

 **3**

 **.**

Jadeo de manera pesada. Colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Ace sintió como el órgano en su pecho latía con fuerza, apenas lograndose calmar ante el breve descanso. Escucho automóviles a la distancia. El crujir de las botas contra el pavimento. Y el rugir de una moto. La caza aún no había terminado. Y él era la presa trofeo del torneo. Lo superaban en número y en fuerza. No tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

Solo que eso no era la razón por la que corría tan desesperadamente.

No. No era eso.

Lo enfrentaria de no ser por… Luffy.

Él estaría indefenso en su totalidad contra esos batas blancas. No dejaría que que su hermanito se enfrentará a esos bastardos. Ace lo había tenido que dejar inconsciente para evitar que vaya en busca de batalla contra los batas blancas. Lo había dejado bajo el cuidado de Jimbei, un experimento fracasó. El castaño sabía que estaría seguro con su amigo. Estarían escondidos en alguna parte de la ciudad. No… seguro estaban fuera de ella. Tenían que estarlo.

Y Ace siguió corriendo. Siendo el señuelo.

Tenía que alejarlos lo más que pudiera.

Quién sabía cuándo terminaría aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la presa caiga.

Una mecha se quemó.

Y el fuego se esparció.

.

.

.

 **4**

Las calles eran un lugar difícil para vivir. En especial para un niño. Corrección, dos niños. Corrección…. ¿Tres niños golpeando a unos hombres con tuberías?

El trío se llevó todo lo de valor de aquellas personas. Y se fueron corriendo por la oscuridad de las calles. Siendo protegidos por las callejuelas. Algunos autos pasaron por la pista. Peatones pasaban y la noche seguía.

.

.

.

 **5**

—¿Qué escribes?

Ace trato de ver por encima del rubio.

—Palabras. —contestó Sabo. Mientras seguía tecleando en la laptop.

—¡Vamos, Bo! —exclamo el castaño.— ¡Quiero saber!

—No.

—Acaso tú…. —dijo con un tono serio.— ¿Acaso escribes novelas eróticas con dinosaurios?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el rubio, volteandose con una cara de incredulidad.— ¡No!

—¿Qué escribes entonces?

Sabo suspiró en derrota. Ace sintió como una sonrisa se le escapaba. Había ganado al terco de 'Bo'. Una victoria para él, una derrota para el rubiecas.

—No le digas a nadie. Menos a Luffy o a sus amigos.

—Fácil. —dijo el castaño.— Ahora, derrama.

—Es de One Piece. —dijo Sabo, empezando a jugar con sus manos.— Es para el cumpleaños de Luffy. La editorial ya me lo ha aceptado. Y he logrado que se publique en mayo.

—¿Ese cuento que le contabas a Luffy?

—Sí….

—Cuéntame más.

Sabo sonrió.

—Ahora estoy trabajando en la segundo tomo. Pero la primera….

.

.

.

.

 **6**

Trabajar en una cafetería tenía sus beneficios.

Podía robar esas galletitas que servían junto a las infusiones.

(Esas galletas eran extrañamente deliciosas y muy tentadoras).

2\. Sucedían cosas interesantes de vez en cuando.

3\. Se llevaba genial con el dueño.

4\. Tenía compañeros de trabajo con los cuales se llevaba bien.

5\. Podía conocer a gente genial.

Ace balanceo la bandeja en una mano. Esquivando mesas de manera distraída. La rutina habitual. El sonido de las conversaciones perfumaba el establecimiento al igual que ese suave olor a café y deliciosos bocadillos. Ese era un aroma que no se iba. Avanzo entre las mesas hasta que encontró la mesa que buscaba. En esta se sentaba una mujer de cabellos tinta, y en sus manos había un libro abierto. Ella era Robin, una amiga de su hermanito. La mujer frecuentaba de vez en cuando el establecimiento.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta algo que casi lo hizo tropezar. Sentado en la mesa de Robin, un hombre de cabellos rubios charlaba con ella. Solo que no era eso la razón de su sorpresa. Sino el rostro de este.

Ace debía añadir una sexta cosa a su lista de beneficios de trabajar en una cafetería.

6\. Podía reencontrar a su hermano supuestamente muerto.

.

.

.

 **7**

—Prometemelo, Sabo.

—Ni tú, ni Luffy van a morir.

—Lo sé. —dijo Ace.— Pero prométemelo. Si yo muero…. Si llegara a pasar, mi corazón tiene que llegar a Luffy. Tú… ya sabes que está empeorando.

El rostro del castaño se tiñe de cierta desesperación. Las opciones ya se le estaban acabando. Pese a que había subido un poco en la lista, esto no servía de nada si no lo lograba.

—Lo prometo.

El pitido del monitor cardíaco a su lado, dejó de tener pausas.

.

.

.

 **8**

Al despertar olió el aroma a desinfectante. Ace abrió los ojos, entrecerrados al instante ante la fuerte luz blanca que caía directamente a su vista. Al acostumbrarse, se sentó en lo que creía que era una camilla de hospital. Sintió un dolor ardiente en su pecho. El castaño maldijo. Cuando el dolor se calmó, miró a su alrededor. Y vio a Luffy, dormido en una silla. Iba a llamarlo, antes que una voz lo interrumpiera.

—Mejor lo dejas descansar, ha pasado toda la noche despierto.

Movió sus ojos hacia la izquierda, viendo a un hombre que seguramente era un medico por su ropa. En su pecho había una placa metálica en la que se podía leer: _Dr. Trafalgar_

—Ese idiota.—murmuro.— Y supongo que eres un médico.

—En realidad yo te trate mientras agonizabas en la sala de urgencias. —dijo Trafalgar.— Tuviste suerte de sobrevivir.

—Quizás.—dijo.— Quizás….

.

.

.

.

 **9**

Calmó su deseo de lanzarse a atacar. Ese instinto que le gritaba que hacer a cada momento. Ace miró a aquellos hombres de batas blancas que lo miraban detrás de ese material transparente que llamaban vidrio. Sus orejas encima de su cabeza se sacudieron (había oído que eran de una criatura llamada lobo). Estas se orientaron hacia el ruido. Esas voces hablaban un lenguaje que no terminaba de comprender. No le habían enseñado. Solo lo habían lanzado a ese recinto.

Se sentía atrapado.

El niño miró su muñeca.

 _DF-Z-0101_

Las letras y números quemaban en su piel en negro. Nada lo borraría.

—Ace.

—¡Ace!

Él gruñó, mostrando sus dientes particularmente afilados. Entonces los escondió cuando vio quien lo había llamado. Era una cría casi de su misma edad. Tenía ojos raros. Ojos con el iris rasgado. Eran de un azul demasiado brillante. Y era el único en el lugar con el pelo rubio. Haciendo que resalte aún más. Además que era suyo, su único compañero de manada. Así que le pertenece.

—Sabo. —dijo Ace.— ¿Qué?

—Han traído a alguien nuevo.

Su cola se agitó.

—¿Otro? —bufó.

—Es más joven. Una cría pequeña. —dijo Sabo.— Más que nosotros. Y raro. No números, no letras. Lo llaman Luffy.

—Extraño.

—¿Nombrar? ¿Como nosotros?

—Probablemente.

Las cosas en ese lugar cambiaron desde la llegada del nuevo residente. Solo que nomlo sabrían hasta más adelante.

.

.

.

.

 **10**

El bebé río en sus brazos. Ace lo miró fascinado. Parecía ser tan frágil que podría romperse si aplicaba más fuerza. Este niño era suyo. Su hijo. Había aparecido esa mañana con su madre, una chica con la cual se había revolcado una noche. Tal cual llego ella, se fue. Dejándole un bebé y una pila documentos. Y diciéndole que se hiciera responsable.

No sabía qué hacer.

No se le había cruzado por la mente ser padre.

 _(¿Cómo lo haría, siendo un joven de veintiún años y soltero?)_

Luffy (como lo habían nombrado) hizo más sonidos adorables.

De su bolsillo sacó su teléfono. Para marcar el número de la persona que posiblemente le podría ayudar. Tras un silencio una voz familiar habló detrás de la línea.

—¿Ace? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Umm…. ¿Marco, podrías venir ayudarme? Tengo un bebé, y resulta que aparententemente soy su padre.

.

.

.

.

 **11**

—…la navegante se había enfermado...

Ace cerró el libro en un gesto dramático.

—¡No, Nami! ¡¿Entonces cómo navegarán?! —exclamó Luffy en su cama, con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por una manta.— ¡¿Y el reino de Viví?!

—Te leeré mañana el siguiente capítulo.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabo me lee más! ¡Eres un malvado, Ace!

—Sabo está durmiendo. Ya sabes que se desveló ayer.

Luffy hizo un puchero.

.

.

.

.

 **12**

Deslizó su mano por la superficie. Tan suave y lisa. Ace bajó más sintiendo sintiendo como la madera se ajustaba a una cintura. El material era de tonos caramelo. Parecía valiosa. El castaño sopló, sintiendo el polvo volar a su alrededor. Estornudo, y agitó una mano para para alejar el polvo. Parecía que el instrumento había pasado bastantes años en ese estuche, abandonado.

Ace recordó vagamente esas lecciones de violín a las que había sido obligado a asistir. En ese entonces había tenido un instrumento más pequeño a este, así que no podía ser ese. La imagen mental de Gramps utilizando ese violín apareció en su mente. Provocandole una serie de carcajadas.

Ese viejo (un ex-militar por cierto)... ¿utilizando algo que podía romper fácilmente como una pequeña ramita?

Ajeno a él. Al fondo de ese ático en una caja de madera. Descansaba, deteriorada por los años, una fotografía. En ella posaba una mujer de cabellos rubios cayendo en ondas detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su mano izquierda sostenía el mango del violín, y a su vez en su hombro se apoyaba. Su mentón caía encima de la mentonera. Y con la mano derecha sostenía el arca. El cual se apoyaba con suavidad en la primera cuerda. El fondo era una especie de escenario. La luz reflectante caía sobre ella como lluvia fina. Haciendo ver más brillante su vestido blanco.

En la parte trasera de la fotografía estaba escrito algo en letras curvadas.

 _Portgas D. Rouge_

 _1997_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **…...(Separación-chan)...**

.

.

 **Escribí todo para un challenge en la comunidad de Amino de OP, así que eso.**

 **Se que pude haberlos escrito mejor, pero bueno, es lo que hay.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Y hasta la próxima.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
